Love Doesn't Judge
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, OOC, Fangurl witnesses Alan being bullied because he is openly bisexual. After beating up his bullies, Fangurl takes him home with her and comforts him. Hinted Eric/Alan, hinted Ronald/Fangurl, comforting Alan/Fangurl. R&R please


Fangurl walked home from school one afternoon listening to her dubstep music on her iPod. This week had been extremely stressful for her; Ronald had been trying too hard to be the perfect boyfriend for her and she constantly had to tell him that she didn't want him to be too serious. True, Ronald was cute and funny, but Fangurl just didn't see things getting too serious with him yet. Fangurl turned up the music louder and attempted to drown out her stress in the bass sound.

She almost had made it to her neighborhood when she saw a gang of seniors from her high school surrounding someone. Fangurl saw them kicking and punching a boy on the ground. The girl pulled her ear buds out and shoved them into her pocket before running over to stop them.

Fangurl pulled one boy away from their victim and demanded "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Bitch what do you care what we do to this little faggot?" he asked pointing down at the teenager who was still being beat by the others.

"Yeah, he wants to be a queer, then he's gonna have to pay the price," another gang member stated as he kicked the boy in his chest.

Fangurl looked down and saw that the poor soul they were abusing was none other than her friend Alan Humphries. Immediately, Fangurl began to demonize as her heart pounded faster. She wasn't about to stand for one of her friends being bullied.

The girl felt her teeth turn into sharp fangs, her eyes change from blue to red, her hands become claws, and her body change into that of a demon's. The gang of seniors turned, and were shocked to see Fangurl's sudden transformation. "Get away from him," she ordered in her demon voice as she bared her teeth and extended her claws.

Fangurl slashed them each across the chest or face before watching them run away in terror. "That's right you better run!" she yelled as she calmed back down. Her claws retracted to hands again, her fangs reverted back to teeth, and her eyes reformed back to blue.

Walking over to Alan, Fangurl found her friend quivering and crying on the ground. "Alan, it's okay," she whispered as she helped him stand.

Alan was bruised and bloody from where the gang had beaten him. Handing him his backpack, Fangurl heard him ask "Are they coming back?"

"No sweetie they aren't coming back. Those bastards ran off," Fangurl informed.

Alan let more tears run down his face as he hung his head. "They hurt me," he muttered.

"C'mon, you can come home and stay at my house for a few hours until you feel better," Fangurl offered.

The Shinigami looked at his friend. "Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you get cleaned up," Fangurl assured.

Once they were at Fangurl's house, she took Alan upstairs into her bedroom and began to clean up the cuts on Alan's skin. "What happened Alan, why were they harassing you?" Fangurl asked gently.

The brunette looked down as he whispered "I should've just stayed at school with Eric."

"What do you mean?" Fangurl wondered quietly as she bandaged up Alan's leg wound.

"Eric asked me if I would stay after school and watch him at wrestling practice. I said no because I had to get home and study for Monday's quiz, and he understood so I started walking home. This group of seniors started following me and asking if I was the boyfriend of the junior captain of the wrestling team, and I didn't reply because I was so scared. They began to call me names and ridicule my sexuality," Alan started as he felt more tears form in his eyes.

Fangurl ran a hand through his hair and shushed him before whispering "Just take your time sweetheart."

Alan breathed in deeply and continued "They proceeded to call me a gay disgrace, that Eric doesn't really love me, that he's only my friend because he feels sorry for me and in the end, he'll break my heart. Then they called me more names, and said that being bisexual meant I would have to be ostracized from society, including from Eric. They started to touch my body and mockingly ask if I was aroused, but I replied that I was scared. When I ignored their advances, they pushed me down on the ground and commenced beating me until they said I could understand that being bisexual wasn't acceptable. Then you came, and saved me."

The brunette leaned closer to Fangurl and cried into her chest. Fangurl wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. "C'mon, let's sit on the chaise lounge," she suggested as she led Alan to the furniture.

Alan continued to cry as he lay down next to Fangurl on the chaise lounge and laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. The girl slid her arms around her friend and held him. "What am I going to do about them Fangurl? They'll surely try to hurt me again on Monday," Alan reminded.

"Don't you worry sweetie, I'm gonna deal with them myself, that is unless Eric wants to help me," Fangurl promised.

Alan lifted his head and looked at Fangurl with worried eyes. "No, please don't tell Eric about this, I don't want him to think it's his fault, and I don't want him to get suspended for fighting," he pleaded. "He's overprotective of me and I know he'll try something stupid like that."

"Okay, I won't tell him if you don't want me too, but I am going to deal with those seniors," Fangurl replied.

Alan lowered his head and laid it back on Fangurl's chest. "What if they start to make fun of Eric for being friends with me?"

"Eric chooses to be friends with you because you are yourself, and he chooses to be your boyfriend because he cares about you," Fangurl explained. She noticed Alan start to play with the wristband on his arm so she touched it and attempted to push it up, but Alan flinched away.

"What is it?" Fangurl wondered.

Alan held his wrist but started crying again. "It's nothing," he whispered.

Fangurl gently reached for his wrist and pushed the wristband up to reveal several scars resting on his skin. The girl's jaw dropped as Alan cried harder. "I'm sorry, no one was supposed to see this," he apologized as he stood up and backed away from Fangurl.

"Alan, I'm not mad at you, I just want to know why you feel like this is a solution," Fangurl gently promised as she took his hand and pulled him back onto the chaise lounge.

Sitting down, Alan slowly explained "This wasn't the first time I've been teased because of my sexuality. There have been people leave makeup and girl clothes in my locker, but I'm not Grell, I don't cross-dress; I just like guys and girls, but I'm in love with Eric. People are always asking if Eric and I like each other more than friends, but I'm afraid to make our relationship public out of fear of how they'll treat Eric. This was the only way I could let go of all my sadness without bringing Eric into this. Alois and Claude are the worst ones too."

Immediately Fangurl straightened up even more. "What did that whore say to you?" she asked.

"He told me that he was confused as to why I like both sexes when I can't get either one, and that I deserve to go to hell and be raped for eternity by the lowest of demons for being gay," Alan cried.

Fangurl wrapped her arms around Alan and shushed his crying before whispering "That little whore and his bitch don't know what they're talking about. Alois is gayer than one hundred Grells combined. He and Claude probably have sex every night because Claude is such a little submissive bitch to that whore. Don't you ever let him bring you down; if he says something else to you, come find me, and I'll take care of him. I'm not afraid to get detention or suspension for fighting for a friend."

Alan looked up at Fangurl and asked "You'd risk getting in trouble just to stop my bullying?"

"I will not tolerate anyone, much less Trancy, treat you like crap. They will have to deal with me and if they continue to pester you, I will break every bone in their body. You one of the most beautiful bisexual boys at Kuro High; you're sweet, helpful, thoughtful, and just down right adorable. You are my friend Alan, and I love you," Fangurl stated before placing a kiss on top of his head.

Alan smiled a little and felt happy tears run down his face as he kissed Fangurl's lips once. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. No one has ever really cared, besides Eric and a couple of the other Shinigamis," he cried.

Fangurl stroked his face gently. "I will always care about you and protect you in any way I can. What is said between us will stay between us," she promised.

The brunette cuddled up against Fangurl again. She reached for her phone and asked "What time is it?"

Alan took her hand and placed it back on his back. "I don't want to know how long I have until this moment ends and I have to leave."

Fangurl smiled and hugged Alan tightly. "Okay sweetie, we'll stay here as long as you want," she whispered before kissing his head again.


End file.
